


Revenge

by notm3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Harry, Angst, Bodyguard Harry, Dark Harry, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Protective Harry, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sad Louis, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Trauma, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notm3/pseuds/notm3
Summary: To put it simply, Harry was applying to bodyguard the son of the man who killed his mother. Harry has been waiting for that position to be vacant for months and the time has finally come.Frank took someone he cared about away from him so Harry plans to return the favor.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while having an existential crisis. it's short i know i just wanted to get the first chapter out to see your reactions and feedback and to get motivated to write the next chapter so please leave me some comments your feedback helps a lot! i wanna improve my writing so you can expect a lot of stories hopefully, if my mental health doesn't get the best of me like it always does. anyways ENJOY.

It was a freezing December night in New York city. cars were bustling beneath him, people talking loudly, smells of food from every national cuisine filling his senses. Harry sat in his small apartment’s balcony looking at the sky. The noise and busyness around him don’t falter his focus on the stars. He’s been sitting there for hours unmoving. Even when the sun went down and despite the temperature’s steady decrease, his lack of shield against the cold does not affect him. He never gets cold. he finds it a poetic contrast to the fire burning inside of him. 

“Harry for god’s sake put something on it’s freezing” Anna, his sister, said. her voice shuddering from the cold as she put the bags in her hands on the floor and immediately started to pick up after his mess.

He’s been lost in his mind so deep he didn’t even hear her come in. she’s always made it her mission to take care of him. without being affected by Harry’s lack of gratitude, in fact he had been very clear about not wanting her help. But she’d always shrug off his demands of being left alone. “you’re the only family I’ve got left, so like it or not I’m going to always be here for you” is what she’d always say to him when he starts to get vicious with his attempts to push her away, which always left him disarmed. 

Harry doesn’t respond, as he usually never does to her remarks, and continues to look at the deep blue. He always liked the color blue, the shade of the night sky. It clears his head and calms his mind. After his mother’s death he stopped breathing the same. The notion comes fairly easy to everyone else. Not him. He gets lost in the anger and destruction deep in his consciousness, he quite literally forgets to breathe. He’s been to countless therapists, even more anger management courses. Nothing worked. He found his peace of mind in the stars, and although it’s not the most efficient solution, it helps him breathe. He couldn’t ask for more. His sister could never understand him, and he never expects her to. It only makes sense in his head, trying to explain it to her would only freak her out more. 

He feels something soft being wrapped around his naked shoulders, she’d put a blanket around him and kissed his cheek. She placed a cup of tea next to where he sat perched on the floor and sat on the chair next to him.  
“I wish I knew what goes on in that head of yours” She said following his line of vision, like she was hoping to see what he was seeing.  
“have you figured out all the secrets of the universe that you have nothing else to wonder about other than the contents of my skull sister” He said in his ever nonchalant voice.  
“ha ha you’re not as funny as you think you are” And if she rolled her eyes Harry wouldn’t know.  
“wasn’t trying to be humorous” He said matter-of-factly.

Despite everything they have been through they still bickered like little children who’ve never tasted a sorrow day in their life. Harry tried keep it as normal as he can between them given the circumstances, but even with his attempts they were as far away from mundane as the stars were to him. But still in moments like these they can pretend everything is fine for a few minutes. 

After their small argument they fell into a comfortable silence. Again Harry managed to tune everything out, his brain filled with dark abyss and constellations. Trying to keep his mind grounded by flying away with it out of the milky way and into the unknown. 

The cup beside him has long since gone cold. He sighed and closed his eyes, already feeling the stillness of his thoughts disintegrating. He takes a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again. He glances over to see his sister fell sleep on the chair. He gets up stretching his limbs, the blanket over him falling to the ground, he pays it no mind as he stalks over to his slumped sibling. He stands over her for a few seconds just looking at how innocent and peaceful she looks, the usual worried expression absent from her face. He picks her up gently and she cuddles closer to him, her body cold, clinging to any signs of warmth. Harry enters his room and places her on his bed, draping the blankets over her. He doesn’t need the bed anyways, sleep doesn’t come to him until he exhausts himself and that usually takes until the morning, 

The clock reads 1am and he realizes he hasn’t eaten anything since his lunch yesterday, he goes through the grocery bags his sister brought and finds a box of crackers, he decided it would suffice for now. After his little snack he put on a T-shirt and changed into his gym shorts, slipping into a pair of sneakers and leaving his apartment. 

What his sister doesn’t know is Harry has a plan, a plan he’s been plotting for a year now and is almost ready to be executed. He fooled her into thinking he had let the death of their mother go. He had lied and said he doesn’t think about it anymore to ease her mind, and mostly to stop her from slowing him down. But he’s close, oh so close he can taste it.  
So with the thought of avenging his late mother fueling him, Harry enters the gym. It’s always empty this hour that’s why he liked to workout late. So like he’s been doing every night for the past year, he started on the punching bag. 

By the time he was done the sun was up. Sweat ran down his bare back, his shirt long forgotten on the floor, he picks it up and throws it over his shoulder, heading back to the apartment. When he was inside he found his home empty, his sister probably running late for her job. 

Harry opens his laptop to check his email for the umpteenth time to make sure he got the time right for his job interview today. To put it simply, Harry was applying to bodyguard the son of the man who killed his mother. Harry has been waiting for that position to be vacant for months and the time has finally come.  
Frank took someone he cared about away from him so Harry plans to return the favor.

Two days later Harry was sat at his usual spot gazing up when Anna had entered his place. He could hear her shuffling behind him, opening and closing cabinets. He doesn’t say anything to her. Eventually she found her way to him. She plopped down on the chair and stayed quiet.  
“I found a job” He said.  
“really? That’s great what is it” She said enthusiastically. It’s rare that he does something that makes her happy, he knows if she knew the full truth she would not be as proud.  
“I’m working security for some rich bloke” He says keeping his voice casual.  
“couldn’t you be a barista or something” She doesn’t look as enthusiastic anymore.  
She was quiet for a while before speaking again.  
“I don’t think this’s a good idea I mean you should do something less…intense” She said, her eyebrows furrowed. He can feel her mentally weighing all the things that could go wrong.  
He recalls all the times she’s had to pick him up or bail him out after violent bar fights. He knows she doesn’t want him to lose it again, Harry doesn’t think he can lose it because losing it means he has managed to heal, he hasn’t.  
“it’s not like I’ll have to fight an army to protect him calm down” he said.  
That seems to only agitate her more.  
“me worrying and losing my mind is merely a joke to you, well I’m glad one of us is having fun” she said getting up from her chair and going inside.  
Harry sighed and followed her.  
“I don’t mean to worry you” he said.  
She turned to look at him, her eyes now teary. Harry hates seeing her like that and if he could he would make her forget about him altogether if it meant her happiness.  
“look it’s good money and all I’ll have to do is probably just drive him around, I promise it’s not dangerous” he said.  
She sighs in defeat and hugs him closely, he hugs her back.  
“please be careful I don’t want to lose you too” She whispered where her head was mushed against his chest  
Harry tightened his arms around her, the only form of comfort he can provide.  
After a while of swinging back and forth in the dimly lit hallway “alright I’m going to head home. night” She said pulling away  
Harry nods at her and opens the door to let her out. After a peck on the cheek she’s gone.  
Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. Tomorrow was the big day and he was going to be prepared, so tonight he’ll have a goodnight sleep even if it’s the last thing he does.  
“Mr. Tomlinson’s top priority is the safety of his son, so from now on it will be yours as well” Thomas Black, the head of security, told him.  
“of course I will give this job my all you have nothing to worry about when it comes to his safety” he said.

He’s been in his office for an hour being briefed on the basics of what he’s supposed to do. He was informed that he will be sleeping in the same house as Louis. he’ll have to spend every waking moment with him. If Harry wanted a day off or a vacation he’ll have to go through a whole process and wait for it to be approved. He had expected as much and he didn’t mind. 

So far they didn’t mention if he’ll meet Frank before starting. But he knows he’ll see a lot of him now that he works for his son.  
He knows the family is rich but he has no idea what exactly is it they do or why they need an army of security, if he had to guess he would say it’s something scummy, he’d expect nothing less.

After the meeting he’s been given a tour of the small mansion, where he will work and live. He was finally to meet the man, Louis. Harry’s been sitting in the living room for half an hour and growing more and more irritated, rich spoiled bastard can’t even respect punctuality. Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Finally he hears someone coming down the stairs and when he looks up he’s a little surprised. This man/boy is small, wearing a huge black sweater so big on him it looks like it’s about to swallow him, grey sweats and his hair looks ruffled. His eyes seem puffy and he looks disgruntled and a little off balance. His cheeks were flushed, a lovely shade of pink. 

Harry stands up to formally greet him, his frown doesn’t seem to beat Louis’ soft smile and that makes him glare down even harder at the smaller boy.  
“I’m so sorry! I swear I’m never this careless but you see I fell asleep waiting for you to arrive and nobody woke me up” he glances over at his staff when he says the last part like he’s telling them ‘look what you did’. He sounds breathless and shaken and that leads Harry to believe he really was woken up abruptly.  
Harry is taken aback by his cheery attitude and heartfelt apology. Not at all what he expected.  
“it was no trouble Mr. Tomlinson” he said extending his hand so Louis can shake it, the boy smiles even wider at that and takes his hand.  
“well you can all go home now I’ll take it from here” He says nodding at the people with them in the room.  
After everyone hurried out and it was just the two of them, Louis sat down and ushered for him to do the same. Harry unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down.  
“so Harry I don’t know if anyone told you but guarding me is a piece of cake job, I rarely go out so unfortunately you’ll be doing a lot of hanging out in the house” Louis said.  
He was sitting at the edge of his seat, his hands folded in his lab, smiling at Harry like he just met his new best friend in first grade.  
“I hope my work will be up to your expectations” Harry said.  
Louis seems disappointed he’s not answering him with the same playful tone.  
“okay” he says clasping his hands together and standing up “I’ll show you to your suite”  
“that’s alright Mr. Tomlinson they already showed me” he says standing up as well.  
Louis rolled his eyes and said  
“please call me Louis”  
“that would be unprofessional I cannot” Harry said, hands crossed behind him.  
“I don’t care I don’t want to be called Mr like I’m 75 years old” he responded. 

Harry said nothing afterwards, Louis was looking at him like he was expecting something but after a while of silence it seems to dawn on him he won’t be getting anything more from him. Harry’s stare stayed focused forward waiting for his next command. 

Louis cleared his throat and excused himself. 

Harry stayed where he is for a while trying to figure out his next move. His job might be easier than he initially anticipated. Louis was sweet and soft and friendly and everything he didn’t see coming, he can eat this boy and spit him out. 

He’d expected obnoxious suits and expensive watches and an entitled attitude but he got the exact opposite. And it’s throwing him off, this man is likeable, and if he concluded that from their brief encounter he doesn’t want to know what more tricks he has up his sleeve that would take Harry off guard.

Figuring Louis would just call him if he needed him, he made his way up the stairs. His door was right across from Louis’. He went into the bedroom and started unpacking. After he was done he sat on the bed, staring at the wall. He’s been thinking about this exact moment for so long and now that he’s here he doesn’t think it feels as rewarding as he imagined it would. He feels even more angry and lost. He wondered where Louis was when it all happened, did he know? Did he sense something was wrong? Or was he protected from the harsh reality. Each possibility made Harry resent him more. 

After he was done with his clothes and a little more refreshed he went to the surveillance room where he was supposed to camp out unless Louis decided to leave the house. He checked all the screens, his eyes lingered on the one outside of Louis’ room. It’s been hours and there was no sign of him, it felt like Harry was alone in the house. He kicked his feet up on the desk and did nothing but stare at the screens for hours.  
Harry has been on the job for a week now and the only times he’s seen Louis were through the camera, and even that was rare. The boy rarely comes out of his room, if Harry didn’t want to burn his father alive he’d be quite worried.

It was a quiet Thursday evening when he saw the gate security let a car in. Harry was informed on everyone in Louis’ life and was given pictures so he would know who’s permitted inside the property and around Louis and who’s not. He has a boyfriend, Sebastian, who looks like the typical rich douche Harry would expect. He eyed him from screen to screen watching him until he reached Louis’ bedroom door, letting himself in like he owned the place. 

Everything was quiet again for few more hours and Harry was ready to clock out for the night, but he caught movement in one of the screens. Louis swung the door open and stormed out, Sebastian following after. Harry couldn’t hear anything but it was clear they’re screaming, they stopped at the top of the stairs and continued shouting. Harry wasn’t going to interfere since it wasn’t any of his business. But suddenly Sebastian slammed Louis against the wall with both of his hands around his neck. Harry frowned at the sight he was seeing but the way Louis was struggling and hitting Sebastian’s hands snaps Harry into action. He jumped from his seat and ran outside to the top of the stairs to find them in the same position, Sebastian’s back to Harry too busy choking the life out of his lover.

Harry grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him to the floor, wasting no time, he was back on him. Shoving his face to the floor with his hands, his knees digging into his back to pin him. Sebastian was thrashing and screaming when Harry’s knees dug harder into his back.  
“are you okay?” he looked back to ask Louis, sounding casual  
The boy was using the wall for support. Red faced and panting  
“yeah” Louis said. wide eyed, his hand rubbing at his bruised neck  


he slammed Sebastian’s head against the floor to make him stop moving and pulled him up to his feet and dragged him to the front door with his hands pinned behind and threw him out, ignoring his cursing and threats of his lawyers contacting him. In any normal situation the police would be called, but this wasn’t a normal circumstance. His job is to take care of things so their business won’t be leaked to the public, and this would be quite the scandal. 

When he got back he found Louis leaning back on the wall like he was too tired to talk or even carry himself  
Harry looked at his neck, it looked messed up, deep purple, knowing that’s not the bruise’s final form.  
“let me look at that” he said stepping closer, the smaller boy flinches like he was scared Harry was going to hit him  
He stopped in his track, frowning at the boy’s actions.  
“does this happen often?” he asked.  
Louis said nothing, instead he looked down, like he was ashamed.  
Harry stepped closer, Louis was looking up at him as he examined the area with his eyes, their faces inches apart. Louis’ breath hitches as he carefully watches Harry slowly reach out. When his hands made contact with Louis’ neck he jumped with a hiss.  
“I apologize, did I hurt you?” Harry asked, their faces still close.  
“what do you think” he said with a raised eyebrow  
Harry was slightly taken aback by the sudden boldness, and due to their close proximity and unwavering eye contact Louis probably saw the hint of amusement in his eyes.  
“well you should put something on it” he said stepping back  
Louis said nothing, instead he pushed off the wall and walked to his room. Harry’s eyes never left his back, and he stayed where he was even after hearing the soft click of his door shutting.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry rarely had any dreams. Maybe it was because he works his brain to hell in his wake that it runs out of imagination by the time he’s out, he doesn’t really know. But what his brain does do is focus on one thing for so long, it becomes so vivid and real he could almost sense it on his finger, feel the burn on his skin. And for the most part he likes it, because most times it’s revenge he seeks. He can taste blood on his tongue and he’s never had anything sweeter.

But in this instance it was hell. All he could see and hear are his mother’s cries. He imagines her thinking about how he let her down, how he wasn’t there to save her. He pictures her calling his name. He thinks about how her last thoughts were probably how he failed her. And no matter how hard he bangs his head against the wall he can’t get the image out.

In blind rage he wrecks his room, nothing was safe. He threw whatever was in front of him against the wall. He broke a chair and flipped over the big wooden desk table. But nothing helped. He fell on his knees on the floor. His shoulders and torso glistening with sweat. His head in his hands, he sobbed.

“I’m sorry mom” he whispered and whispered between his cries.

He doesn’t know how long he stayed in that position, he does that a lot, lose track of time when he gets lost in his head. But he can feel the heat of the rising sun on his back from his opened window, an indication that he should snap out of it. As if it was that easy.

He got up, face blank, eyes devoid of emotion. All the screaming and loud noises deafening him suddenly cleared out and he slowly started to be more aware of his surroundings and the awful state everything was in, including himself.

It’s not like he’s completely oblivious to the world around him when he’s in that state, he has the littlest amount of self-awareness, but his despair overpowers any common sense left in his body.

After a long cold shower that he spent the most of just staring at the wall under the stream of water. He numbly got dressed. Looking at the mirror he doesn’t recognize who this person is that’s staring back at him. He wouldn’t want that man’s eyes on him and he felt sorry for the rest of the world.

Today Louis is visiting his parents’ house and Harry was to accompany him, of course. And he needed to pull himself together if he wanted to get through this. He could not tell you that he wasn’t going to snap as soon as he saw the son of a bitch but he could promise you he’ll do his best.

It was crucial they got there early. “it’s the only time he has for me” Louis had bitterly bantered to him. Which is something he does a lot. Although their “banter” was one sided. After the incident with his boyfriend he seemed to have come out of his shell. He had insisted that they have dinner together every evening which resulted in Harry finding out more and more about him, because he simply doesn’t shut up.

He learned that Louis’ relationship with his father was nonexistent. He said that he hated his father. “I don’t know him and he doesn’t know me yet somehow it’s still his right to judge me and control me and make me feel like absolute shit” Louis told him yesterday after having one too many glasses of wine.

Harry never really spoke. He had nothing to say to Louis, so he just listened. And Louis didn’t seem to be bothered by his unresponsiveness as he had no trouble finding something to talk about. Harry would just sit back and study the boy, how he giggles at his own jokes, how he blushes when he notices that Harry’s focus is on him, and Harry’s focus was always on him, so there was a lot of blushing. How he tilts his head to the side when he’s concentrating on something, like if he looked at it from a different angle it would change everything or make it more comprehensible.

He found all of him exasperating, every little thing he did made no sense to Harry. He doesn’t know when he became so perceptive, it’s like he was looking at him through a microscope. And it’s overwhelming. Overwhelming is a good word to describe Louis, he thought.

Harry stood outside by the car waiting for Louis. After a few minutes of standing under the blazing sun he came jogging down the steps. He looked like he wanted to argue when Harry opened the car door for him, but one look at Harry’s face told him the man was not to be messed with at this particular time, so he got in without protest.

“what kind of music do you listen to” Louis asked from the backseat.

He glanced at the rearview mirror to meet Louis’ eyes.

“I don’t listen to music” Harry said

He heard him scoff and could practically see his eyeroll even though he can’t see him.

“that’s awful” he said, sounding offended like Harry had just insulted his mother.

Harry didn’t need more voices in his head, that’s what he wanted to tell Louis. He wanted to tell him that he hates him and thinks he’s pathetic, he wanted to tell him to stop running his stupid mouth. He wanted to tell him that not everybody has the privilege to be vain. But he’ll have to save that for another day. Instead he doesn’t say anything.

He thought about the times he danced with his mom in the kitchen as they cooked dinner, they’d turn the radio on and no matter what song comes on they kept dancing. He never really thinks about the times he was happy, he was trying so hard to forget the horrible that he completely erased the pleasant.

They arrived at a gate, and when Louis angrily shouted at the security for telling Harry to open the trunk to search the car, unaware the son of their leader was in the backseat. They apologized and quickly let them through. He was met with a long dirt road, trees and forest all around them. They drove down for a short while before he started to see the outline of the house, more like an enormous castle. He rolled his eyes at the portentousness.

There were men carrying guns everywhere, and he wondered who the hell was this man afraid of.

He stopped the car and was about to get out to open Louis’ door for him.

  
“wait” he told him.

Harry sat patiently, not questioning him. He didn’t make a sound for a while, but then he heard him sigh.

“you can wait in the car I won’t take long” Louis said and quickly got out.

Harry pursed his lips, knuckles going white from his hard grip on the steering wheel. There goes his mental preparation for this moment. He’ll just have to be patient, in the right time he will make his presence known.

He eyes all the men securing the perimeter, it’s a fortress and he has a key to it. Although he doesn’t really know what to do, he just knows he has to do something. If he’s being completely honest with himself he hadn’t given any thought to this far ahead, he only worried about getting in. he knows it won’t be long before he loses it, he’ll just have to trust his manic state to do the job.

Louis wasn’t lying when he said he wouldn’t take long, soon enough he was back inside slamming the door shut and murmuring angrily to himself. Harry started the car and drove back to the way they came from.

“can I ask you something” Louis said.

“sure” he replied.

“it’s sort of personal and straight forward” he said.

“if I’m uncomfortable with the question I simply won’t answer” he said.

He checked the rearview mirror to find him biting his lips, like he was nervous or unsure. It quiet for a few seconds.

“have you ever killed someone” Louis blurts out.

Harry frowns at the question and Louis must’ve noticed because he quickly added.

“you work in security so I thought you might’ve had military training or something and if you have military training you must’ve gone to war and you know people tend to get violent in wars killing is sort of the whole point of it a-“

He started to ramble, Harry’s eyebrows raised in amusement. But he had to interrupt before the boy ranted himself to death.

“no, I have never killed anyone before” he said to end the boy’s misery.

Louis seems to deflate at that which only entices Harry more, why this sudden interest in killing and why does he want Harry to be a murderer so badly. He kept glancing back at him through the mirror, but those blues never met his again the entirety of the way back.

The sun has set bright and unforgiving at the center of the sky when they arrived at the house. Louis exited the vehicle without a word. He didn’t seem sad or angry, just distant. Like he was lost in his thoughts. Harry wondered what his father told him that made him so quiet, like how he was the first week.

When he was back in the surveillance room his eyes stayed on Louis’ screen. Like if he stared long enough he could develop x-ray vision that’d allow him to see beyond the door at what the boy was up to. He found himself wondering what it is he does inside that room for hours, did he have hobbies? Rich kids always had their pianos and their paintings.

And then he thought about his strange question, did he not trust Harry, is that why he asked? Did he feel unsafe? Had he blown his cover too soon… maybe the boy was smarter than he anticipated. Wouldn’t be the first time Louis had proved him wrong. Or was Harry not as clever as he thought himself to be? He really didn’t like how Louis got him worked up with just a stupid simple question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this's shit but i'm so depressed i need something get my mind off things IM SORRY, also would anyone be interested in being my friend? i'm lonely i need +18 friends thannks

Harry listened to the sound of the rain hitting the pavement outside from his position on the bed, One arm under his head looking at the ceiling. Letting out puffs of air. He hasn’t been able to sleep, no surprise there. But he’s never felt calmer. Something about the rain always soothes him, and he fights the urge to go outside and feel it on his skin. 

He decides to go for a snack, so he put on a shirt and walked out of his room to the kitchen. The house was dimly lit, he could barely see anything. He makes it to the fridge safely, opening it and crouching down hoping to find a mango he can munch on when he heard soft pads making its way down the stairs. 

“Can’t sleep?” He heard from behind him.

He picked his mango and got up closing the fridge.

“Yeah unfortunately” He glanced back at him for a second before turning around to wash his fruit.

“I couldn’t sleep either, something about the rain just makes me uneasy”

“Why’s that” 

“I don’t know really, it just makes me on edge it’s fucking irritating”

He hosted himself up on the counter beside where Harry is currently cutting up his mango.

“What’s your excuse” Louis asked.

Harry looked up at him with a questioning look.

“Why can’t you sleep” He said, taking a piece of mango from his plate.

He shrugged his shoulders at the irritated look Harry gave him.

“Maybe I love the rain too much to sleep” He said.

“You’re full of shit” He said, taking another piece.

Harry narrowed his eyes. Again, Louis shrugged.

“You know there are some in the fridge, feel free to leave my food alone”

“Aw you don’t mean that, I know you want us to eat from the same plate”

Harry shook his head at the childishness. He picked his plate up and walked out, wanting to sit by the huge floor to ceiling window in the living room to watch the rain. He can hear soft footsteps behind him and he sighs, his night won’t be as quiet as he thought it would be. 

He sat on the comfortable rocking chair facing the window, his plate on his lab. Louis sat on the floor facing him, his back resting on the glass.

“Harold I demand you keep your eyes on me” He said after a while of Harry not acknowledging his presence.

He huffs only for the hundredth time when his demands weren’t met.

It got silent for a while, Harry basking in the quiet. The sound of the rain booming without being stifled by Louis’ complaining. He can almost smell it, fresh on the grass. He knows it’s only the tricks of the mind but it makes him long for it. 

But Louis can’t be silenced for long. 

“I know you hate me” Louis says.

He was looking down, fidgeting with his hands. Harry noticed he has a habit of doing that whenever he’s nervous, like a child does when being scolded.

He doesn’t know what to say to that statement so he stays silent looking at the trees rocking back and forth. 

“it’s the way you look at me, like I killed your mom or something” Harry snapped his head so quickly he heard his own neck cry, Louis would’ve heard it too if he wasn’t so taken aback by the sudden movements.

Harry looks at him for a few minutes, not believing what just came out of his mouth. Was that the universe fucking with him or did Louis actually know something and is rubbing it in Harry’s face. The boy is naïve but surely he isn’t that stupid. 

He threw the plate and got up, Louis took no time to get on his feet as well. Harry pressed him against the wall, hands shaking in anger. 

“Har-“

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” He said flaring his nostrils, his breath getting harsher and harsher.

Louis didn’t say anything, cowering away like he was ready for the impact. Harry raised his fist, hearing Louis’ breath hitch. His knuckles going white with how badly they want to break bones. His hand stilled in the air, looking at Louis’ closed eyes. He was trembling. Every inch of his body wanted to ruin the boy right then and there, but the smallest faintest voice he assumed was his common sense was holding him back. 

When Louis didn’t feel the blow he opened his eyes looking up at Harry, both panting. Their chests almost touch with the way they’re heaving. Harry swung and punched the wall, right next to Louis’ head three time before stumbling back.

“I…I’m sorry” Harry said eyes fixed on the ground.

Louis was wide eyed as he said “what the fuck is wrong with you” 

Harry stumbled back into his chair, head in his hands waiting for Louis’ next words. He was fucked that’s for sure. Louis sat back down, eyes never leaving Harry like he didn’t trust him to not jump on him. Harry was still looking at the ground trying to pull himself together not trusting himself either. 

It was after the long silence when he heard a small giggle that he looked up at Louis. Dumbfounded at the reaction he’s receiving, he expected everything but that. He stared at him as his laugh became more and more menacing. He wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying at this point.

“it’s always when I’m trying to be nice or vulnerable that people wanna punch me” he said after his laughter died down. 

Harry didn’t know what to stay just stared with that same confused look on his face.

“well now you have to tell me about your mother”


End file.
